


Missing the frog puberty train

by JValentino



Category: Aquariumstuck - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, BK is only briefly mentioned, Frog Mer Felt, Mer AU, Polliwogs, Selkie Snowman, Sort of Child AU but not really, magic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentino/pseuds/JValentino
Summary: Snowman hadn’t felt this unsure in a longtime. Not since she had originally lost the Dersite pod. Since she had lost Bk.But seated in the “Felt manor” with the strange being Doc Scratch, she could feel the metaphorical rug being yanked sharply from underneath her.
Relationships: Black King/Black Queen, Black King/Snowman, Past Black King/Snowman (Homestuck)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Missing the frog puberty train

Snowman hadn’t felt this unsure in a longtime. Not since she had originally lost the Dersite pod. Since she had lost Bk.

But seated in the “Felt manor” with the strange being Doc Scratch, she could feel the metaphorical rug being yanked sharply from underneath her.

How he had found her, she could not be sure. Since her loss Snowman had taken great care to keep herself hidden, going for months and even a few years at a time without changing between her forms. Yet the Doctor has easily picked her out of a crowd of possibly thousands of seals.

What on Earth they were doing now she had yet to understand.

Behind the manor was a fairly quaint garden, with a fair sized pond to the far back. Beyond the reach of its little wooden pier, weeping willows gently grazing crystalline waters. Doc scratch had guided Snowman down the path, shoes clicking onto the wood of the pier. He had taken the opportunity to explain the current “mission” from Lord English.

“Simply put, you are to witness the creation of your team members.” Scratch gently places down a small case, draping his pristine coat over a pillar of wood. Snowman arched a thin brow.

“What exactly are they going to be then?” Being a selkie meant snowman knew a fair bit more about the nature of witchcraft from the ocean. She had known I’d the gauge “transformation” magic. But she was still somewhat suspicious of this process. 

Rather than answering, Scratch swipes a fair sized jar across the water. Pulling back he showed Snowman the jar, now filled with other a few partly grown tadpoles. Tiny limbs wiggled gently as they swam in little circles.

“One might call them frogmen or froglets.” For a man with an opaque Pearl for a head, he could still certainly look and especially sound somewhat smug. 

“They will be if little use to us as they are now, wouldn’t they?” They were essentially children, still mostly tadpoles. What was she supposed to do, babysit them? Snowman had certainly not agreed to that.

“You underestimate the powers I have at my disposal.” He’s less smug than she has expected. “Powers such as this are quite rare to find and access now, so I’m not unsurprised by the skepticism.” He moves closer to Snowman, opening his case. 

Setting down the jar gently, Scratch coaxed put a trance array of items including a few mixed colour petals and a strange vibrant solution.

Snowman took the chance to count the little “froglets”. There were fourteen in total, with her making the fifteenth member. It was small compared to some of the pods she had seen, but this wasn’t a pod so it wasn’t an apt comparison.

The vibrant liquid was shimmering, kept in a small neat bottle. Using some kind of sieve, Scratch poured out some of the water from the jar, ensuring none of the “teenpoles” fall out. 

Uncaring the shimmering bottle, he carefully dumped the liquid into the jar.

“This should take a few minutes to start taking effect. Thus we have time to set this up in a bathroom.” Quickly packing the case back up, he gently pops the pearls into the jar along side the ‘poles before capping it. 

Setting up in the bathroom was quicker than anticipated.

All the young froglets has been poured out into a mostly filled bath, the water being somehow modified to better suit their needs.

Snowman watched the tiny bodies flick around in the clearer water. They were all slightly different shades of green, but since adding the pearls they had all seemed to grow additional copies. Mostly in the form of colourful spots upon their backs.

“Thank you for watching them momentarily,” Scratch walked back into the bathroom, holding another even smaller bottle of now almost neon green solution with a pipette dropper. “We are almost finished.” 

Rather than asking, Snowman simply chose to watch Scratch carefully measure a drop of the newer liquid with the pipette, before gently dropping that single drop into the water.

If asked to recall what happened next, Snowman would describe calmly regarding the process. Truthfully she had been shocked, which was an understatement in all honesty.

The bath they had used was one of the fairly larger ones of the manor (one she would come to enjoy most of her future baths in). But it was less so when you suddenly filled it with fourteen growing bodies and rapidly increasing foam.

The water had fizzed your rapidly, sparkly foam overtaking the bath. Snowman couldn’t even see the water, let alone any of the frogs. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

Without warning a limb waved through the foam, grasping the bath’s edge and clambering up. Popping up from within the foam came a petite head, eyes wide, clear confusion written on their (his?) face.

Over his back was an array of maroon toned spots, leveraging a tail at the bottom of his back. Snowman almost thought it was cute. But she has more discipline than that. 

More patterned heads appeared above the now receding foam. Fourteen small bodies sat in the now murkier water.

“Unfortunately it may be another day before they reach their full size as stop growing.” Scratch’s voice cuts above the quiet babbling of the frog boys (frog men?).

From seemingly no where he produced several towels of corresponding colours to each froglets back, with numbers one to fifteen while missing out the eight. It was now Snowman notices half of the frogs had starve white stripes down their spines, tails and across the patterned spots.

Snowman simply observed them, seated atop a basket. Fourteen small boys (Snowman has decided on calling them that) stood awkwardly, practically swaddled up in their towels. Scratch was calmly handing each a set of simple clothes and ,presumably, their names. What was a “crowbar”?

“Now then,” Scratch began, “I shall situate the Felt up in their current room to continue to rest and finish growing. You are free to do as you please for the evening, thank you Snowman.”

For Snowman, that simply meant eating the dinner prepared for her and retiring to one of the upstairs lunges before she was to leave for bed.

Except that wasn’t so simple I’m her life, was it?  
Min the fees days she had been here, Scratch had always made a point or announcing his presence before entering any room she was in. So to find the lounge door creaking open so slowly was strange, to say the least.

Soft pats could be heard just pounder than a breath. Someone was definitely in the room, but not someone she would parse as a threat. No one could even get to the mansion apparently.

Slinking off the sofa, Snowman quietly moved towards the door. On the way over she spotted him. Perched under a side table was one of the froglets (somehow, she remained unsurprised). His spots were a dark green in his tail, which was wrapped around his like a safety net against the world.

Stepping over quietly, Snowman contemplated. While they were intelligent, she knew currently their minds were still childlike. They would grow yet, but not right now. When was the last time Snowman had even seen a child?

Crouching down, she smiled softly. “And who might you be?” The tiny body flinched, kicking up into a steady shivering. Bright eyes peaked over his drawn knees.

“I won’t hurt you,” she outstretched her arm towards the small boy, “you can sit and tell me why you’re down here, rather than with your siblings.” Snowman fought and affectionate smirk.

“I have hot chocolate.” Snowman enjoyed hit chocolate. Not often, but enough to want it close enough to make from time to time.

The boy had skeptically crawlers out to within her reach, clutching her upon being picked up. Carrying him over to the rooms centre, she observed him.

He was quite lanky, with skinny little arms wrapped around her neck. His clothing consisted of knee length shorts and suspenders over a softly pressed shirt, all similar shades of green. His tail was patterned by green spots and wrapped around his legs loosely. He was quite timid, really.

“Don’t drink it too quickly.” Placing down his cup on her side table Snowman sat down, gently placing the boy on her lap. 

“Now then, can you tell me what you were doing hiding here?” Snowman kept her tone light with amusement, one hand stroking his shoulder comfortingly. 

“I don’t like upstairs.” Eyes wide, he spoke with a tremble, stuttering over syllables like one might fall down a set of stairs.

“What’s wrong with upstairs?” Snowman inquired.

“He dosent like Itchy.” Another vogue called from behind her. Looking round, Snowman spotted another of the polliwogs, the same one she had seen clambering out of the bath earlier. 

On stubby legs he trotted over, an air of confidence around him. He stopped in front of her, reaching to pull the other boy (who’s name was apparently Die) off.

“Really there’s no need for that.” He faltered at her words, face beginning to flush lightly from embarrassment.

“You can spend some time here away from this ‘Itchy’ with me watching you.” Scratch wouldn’t mind it, as long as she babysat. 

In the time it took for Crowbar to decide Die has turned away, curling into Snowman’s arm and snuffling softly. By then, Snowman had leant out an arm to the other, pulling him into her lap when he finally gave in.

For saying they were supposedly related, they certainly looked different. Although Snowman could not be sure they all came from the same spawn. There were many tadpoles around this time of year, and could’ve come from many fronts, especially with access from the small connecting river. 

Settling down for a quiet evening with a lap full of frog, Snowman was amused by the thought of the very near future adults who would bombard the mansion.

If there were more like these two, Snow thought she would be quite alright with this lot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mer au I came up with recently where the trolls and humans would be staff of a mer rehab centre, with the carapace and intermission characters as the mers. This takes place early in the timeline I have for events.
> 
> I don’t know if this will be a detailed au or if it will be drabbles all pieces together. Stay tuned I guess!


End file.
